The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a method for repairing a disconnecting signal line of a TFT array substrate.
In the present AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display, signal lines are mainly used to provide video signals to drive pixel circuits, but during the manufacturing process, due to affected by up and down fluctuations, environmental particles, etching processes, etc. of the substrate surface, disconnecting signal lines are easy occurred in the signal lines, to lead a number of line defects. Moreover, as a size of the AMOLED panel increased and the resolution increased, a number of signal lines are designed, a narrower line width is requested, it is a more difficult process and more chance to cause a disconnecting signal line, and ultimately a product yield and production costs are impacted.
The present method for repairing disconnecting signal lines of the signal lines is usually to introduce repairing lines. Signals of the repairing line are provided by the driver chip circuit. The repairing lines are interleaved with the signal lines, and the insulating layer is formed between the repairing lines and the signal lines, when the signal lines are broken, the signal lines and the repairing lines are melted by a laser process to make the signals provided from the repair lines to the disconnecting signal lines and to eliminating the influence of display failure caused by the disconnecting signal lines. However, it is difficult to control a process of melting the insulating layer formed between the signal lines and the repairing lines to make them to be connected by the laser process, a exceeding melting will cause a whole area pierced, an insufficient melting will be not able to connect the repairing lines to the signal lines, and finally the repairing effect is affected.
Above all, the present the method for repairing the disconnecting signal lines of the TFT array substrate, the signal lines and the repairing lines are melted by a laser process, the exceeding melting will cause the whole area pierced, the insufficient melting will be not able to connect the repairing lines to the signal lines to affect the disconnecting signal line repairing effect, further to impact on the display effect of the display screen.
The present method for repairing the disconnecting signal lines of the TFT array substrate, during melting the signal lines and the repairing lines by a laser process, the exceeding melting will cause the whole area pierced, the insufficient melting will be not able to connect the repairing lines to the signal lines to affect the disconnecting signal line repairing effect, further to impact on the display effect of the display screen.